deepvocalfandomcom-20200215-history
Huan Xiao Yi
Huan Xiao Yi (幻晓伊 | Huàn Xiǎo Yī) is a vocal for the upcoming DeepVocal engine. She was developed and released by Boxstar, and is the oldest vocal available for DeepVocal. She was originally made for the Sharpkey engine, and was the first vocal released for it. History On July 21, 2016, Boxstar released the debut video for the Sharpkey engine and Huan Xiao Yi. They were available for download on that date as well. She was the first vocal released for Sharpkey. In an interview with Vocaloid News Network, on August 25th, it was confirmed that both Huan Xiao Yi and Sharpkey were solely developed by Boxstar. In the same interview both the name interpretation and introduction, as well as some development information, were revealed, as shown in etymology. Her temporary name during development was "晴音 (Qíng Yīn | Clear Sound)." Her voice provider has not been revealed, though it has been confirmed she is not involved in the VOCALOID or UTAU communities at all. Since the debut of DeepVocal on June 7th, 2019, she has become a DeepVocal, and is compatible with that engine. Character Boxstar describes her as, "..the singer who leads you to the fantasy world of music." This is reflected in her status as the first vocal developed for the Sharpkey engine. Concept art shows that Xiao Yi is based off of a piano mixed with a magical singer. Etymology When "幻晓伊" (Huàn Xiǎo Yī) is directly translated from Chinese into English, the characters that form her name mean: 幻 (Huàn) - Fantasy 晓 (Xiǎo) - Dawn 伊 (Yī) - Beauty Appearance Huan Xiao Yi has the same illustrator as VOCALOID3 YANHE. She has pale skin and long pink hair that fades into a darker, more saturated hair, and pink is prominent in her color scheme. Her black skirt has a piano pattern and is pink on the inside of the fabric. She wears matching black stockings with light pink boot heels and a bow on her top. Small accessories such as a wristlet and bronze hair tie are included as well. Voicebank Download * Huan Xiao Yi v1.2 - Mega.nz Unofficial Reupload * The official Sharpkey.net download has been taken down since the site has been taken down. * Unfortunately, the semi-official Western download for Sharpkey and Huan Xiao Yi has been broken since VocalSynth.Space has changed it's branding, though at one time it could be found here. * (OLD!) Huan Xiao Yi v1.0 + Sharpkey-3.2.0 Baidu Official Download Link MMD * Her MMD was developed by YYB, a popular MMD artist in the Chinese community, and can be downloaded here. Examples can be seen in the gallery below. YYB Huan Xiaoyi.jpg|MMD Model by YYB X6.jpg|More examples of the MMD model. X7.jpg X8.jpg X9.jpg X10.jpg X11.jpg X12.jpg X13.jpg Gallery Huan Xiao Yi Reference (Style-A).jpg|Reference (Style A) Huan Xiao Yi Reference (Style-B).jpg|Reference (Style B) Huan Xiao Yi Casual.jpg|Reference (Casual) Navigation Category:Feminine vocals Category:Released vocals Category:Sharpkey vocals Category:DeepVocal exclusives Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Mandarin Chinese vocals